Bastila Shan
"Mastery of the Force isn't the purpose of the Jedi. Seeking to better protect the innocent is our charge. Justice and peace has always been the main goal of the Jedi Order. That is what sets us apart from the Sith. The Force is our ally, Penny. Not a tool." -Bastila describing the Jedi Order to her daughter, Penelope. Bastila Shan was a Jedi Master from Faraway who has sat on the High Council since the collapse of the Faraway timelines. Master Shan was the first Jedi to learn of Dimensions outside Faraway, having been in contact with BMD just prior to the timelines collapse and the First Dimensional War. She's fought in every major war since then as an agent of the Jedi. After the Meld, she was captured by the alien Vullarian race. Bastila was put in stasis and experimented upon for several years. BMD rescued her shortly before the Vullarian War. The two married and had twin daughters, Penelope and Saranthia. At the height of the Vullarian War, Bastila and the Jedi denounced BMD's usage of the Nova-class Devastators. The Jedi defected from the Coruscanti Republic and moved to Koft. Bastila spent most of her time overseeing the Jedi activities during the Expansion Era. During the Great Galactic War, she was part of the Jedi Strike Force that joined with BMD and the Sith to attack Ramas on Char. Bastila took part in many battles, much of them defending Jedi Enclaves from the Black Mirage. After the war, she took her daughter, Penelope, as her Jedi Apprentice. Currently, Bastila continues to serve as a High Council Member. Biography To be added. Personality and Traits As a young Jedi Knight, Bastila was known for her powerful and rare Battle Meditation ability. Seen as such an asset during the Jedi Civil War, she developed a brash and impatient persona. Though she bordered on arrogance, her upbringing in the Jedi helped to offset this. She fell to the Dark Side during the war, but was redeemed by her then lover, Revan. The fall to the Dark Side made Bastila very wary of it, for she had succumbed to that which she feared the most. Her redemption rapidly matured Bastila, despite having lost Revan, as he left the known galaxy to pursue his own mysterious goals. Years on the Jedi High Council helped to create a more balanced and understanding Jedi. With BMD, Bastila learned to tolerate the Sith, but she would never fall into their grasp ever again. She still remains fiercely loyal to the Jedi. Relationships Darth Revan Revan was a Jedi Knight who disobeyed the Jedi Council in order to rally an army of Jedi to fight off the Mandalorians during their conquest prior to the Jedi Civil War. He was corrupted and fell to the Dark Side through unknown causes. When he returned, he and those loyal to him made war with the Republic. Bastila met Revan when a Jedi Strike Team was sent to bring him to justice. During the battle, Revan's apprentice, Malak, betrayed him and grievously injured his former ally. Bastila and the Council repaired Revan's damaged mind, but planted a false identity within him in order to uncover the mysteries of how the Sith built their army. Revan slowly regained his memories, eventually returning fully to the Light. Bastila fell to the Dark Side under Darth Malak, and was redeemed by Revan. They grew close over the course of their travels together, ultimately starting a relationship. After Malak was defeated, Revan had fully recovered his memories. He set off to pursue the ones who turned him to the Dark Side, leaving Bastila behind. She never heard from him again. Darth Malak Malak captured Bastila during a skirmish aboard his Admiral's flagship during the Jedi Civil War. He took her to Rakata Prime and tortured her relentlessly. Eventually, Bastila fell into the clutches of the Dark Side, swearing loyalty to Malak and the Sith. Malak sent Bastila to kill his old ally Revan, who had returned to being a Jedi. During the final battle aboard the Star Forge, Revan defeated and redeemed Bastila. She held a great resentment for Malak after her encounters with him. When she found that he had been revived after the Faraway timeline collapse, she avoided him at all costs. Bastila believed that interacting with the man who initiated her fall would be devastating. Their interaction with one another has been limited, but they have been on occasion forced to work with one another. One instance of this was the First Battle of Char during the Great Galactic War. Malak was part of the Sith Strike Team whereas Bastila was on the Jedi Strike Team. BMD Bastila met BMD shortly after the defeat of the Sith Triumverate. There had been rumors of a rogue Sith Lord still roaming the far reaches of the galaxy. She tracked BMD to the Hutt-dominated moon of Nar Shaddaa, where the Sith Lord was surprisingly courteous and tolerable of her. They did not end up fighting, instead, BMD enlightened her about the hidden truths of Existence. He told her of extra dimensional beings and worlds beyond their galaxy. BMD led her to Ziost, where he would show her a greater version of the Dimensional Hopper. During their expedition, Bastila was poisoned by Massassi Warriors. BMD took the poison unto himself, saving the Jedi's life. As BMD's body fought off the poison, Bastila tended to him for the next couple days. They grew to respect one another, BMD even taking a liking to the Jedi. As she stared in awe of the Dimensional Hopper, BMD warned her that she needed to unite the various factions on Faraway for an event that would shake the dimension's very core. He warned her of a threat greater than any Faraway had ever faced, and that he would return to seek her help. With that, he left. A short time later, the Faraway timelines collapsed, bringing about the chaos BMD had warned her about. Instead of being able to unite the factions, Faraway fell into Civil War. BMD returned on the opposing side, causing much confusion for the Jedi Master. Bastila fought against BMD and his forces in both Dimensional Wars, eventually taking part in his defeat during the height of the Second Dimensional War. When BMD returned to help the DA against Ramas, he was surprised to see how quickly Bastila had joined his side. After the war, BMD confessed his attraction to her, an attraction that the Jedi Master reciprocated. It was a curious and odd relationship, pairing a Jedi Master and a Sith Lord. They lived together on New Coruscant until Bastila volunteered for an exploration mission. She was captured by the Vullarians and was not heard from again for several years. When BMD got wind of where she had gone off to, he abandoned his post as Chancellor and left to find her. He found her on the Vullarian homeworld. The two dodged the Vullarians for months before they were able to return to known space. Bastila returned pregnant with twins. BMD and Bastila resided on New Coruscant happily until the Vullarians struck. During the War, they both had to return to their respective duties, causing them to spend much time away from one another. When BMD launched the Nova bombs on the Vullarian worlds, Bastila and the Jedi were horrified. Believing BMD had returned to his old habits, she took the twins and left him. The Jedi moved to Koft and BMD was branded a traitor and a genocidal madman. From then, Bastila and BMD had very little contact. Bastila was forced to defer custody of her children to BMD, for the Council feared that the attachment she had to them would prove dangerous. Bastila continued to view BMD with disdain up until the Great Galactic War. When BMD was fatally injured by Ramas, she was genuinely distressed. They reconciled when he was recovering. She admitted that using the Nova bombs were necessary, for the war had gone on much too long. Likewise, BMD conceded that the Nova bombs were a brash and dangerous solution. After the war, BMD and Bastila became friends once more. Though they would never be able to have the relationship they once had, BMD continues to see Bastila as someone he could truly trust. Currently, they are discussing plans for Bastila to take over the Prime Minister position when Aerith steps down. Sara and Penny Sara and Penny were born to BMD and Bastila prior to the Vullarian War. They were mischievious children, always running around and getting into trouble whenever and wherever they could. Bastila was usually away on Jedi business, so she left BMD with the task of raising their children. At the end of the Vullarian War, BMD and Bastila had a falling out. She left BMD and took the twins with her. On Koft, Bastila struggled to care for her children while attending to her duties as a High Councilor. The Jedi High Council decided that it would be best for her to defer custody of the twins to a different caretaker for the time being. Bastila's disdain for BMD and her attachment to the twins were very dangerous in the Jedi eyes. She reluctantly allowed BMD to take custody of their daughters. BMD swore he would not allow them to take the path of the Sith, somewhat to the relief of Bastila. As they grew, Bastila remained in constant contact with them. When Sara and Penny began taking interests in their respective disciplines, Bastila was wary of who BMD had hired to tutor them, but was relieved to see that they had no dark ties. During the Great Galactic War, Sara and Penny casted aging spells on themselves after BMD had been wounded. They disappeared into the ranks of magi and volunteer corps, prompting worry from their mother. Bastila eventually discovered Penny while taking part in the Defense of the Asari world of Landara. Penny explained to her mother what Sara and she had done. Though Bastila was furious at what the two had done, she understood their desire to aid in whatever way they could, especially because their father was nearly killed in doing so. At the war's end, Sara had joined the Circle of Mages and Penny had decided to join the Jedi Order. Bastila took her daughter as her apprentice and provided continual support for Sara as she was apprenticed to Grand Magister Antonidas. Physical Appearance Bastila had shoulder length dark brown hair, amber eyes, and slightly tanned fair skin. She had an athletic build, common among many Jedi. As a young Knight, her hair was tied up elaborately and had several tresses of braids among them. She dressed in tan robes, typical of the Jedi of the time. Bastila's weapon of choice was a double bladed yellow lightsaber. As she matured, she began to trade her more elaborate hair style and robes for the more bulky and conservativeness befitting of Jedi Masters. She continued to dress this way all throughout the Dimensional and Post Meld Eras. The double bladed lightsaber was also a continual weapon of choice. Powers and Abilities Bastila had the rare force gift of Battle Meditation, a power that boosted the morale of allies while tearing at the resolve of her enemies. Though many Jedi could learn variations of the Force power, Bastila and a few other Jedi and Sith were powerful enough in the Force to influence entire armies and fleets. She was adept at using her double bladed lightsaber, a weapon that she used defensively. When she went on the offensive, she usually favored a single blade. During her time as a temporary Sith Apprentice, she was adept at using force lightning and other Dark Side affiliated abilities. Since she became a Jedi Master, she grew more and more adept at using telekinesis. As a High Council Member, Bastila is seen as one of the most powerful Jedi the Order has to offer. When seen in battle with the other Council members, they are a sight to behold.